Older people often remember with great fondness the games of their youth. Neighborhood children would often play tag, board games, baseball, bad mitten, horseshoes, and darts. While some of those games are still popular they are not as popular as they once were.
One (1) reason for the decline in popularity of older games is that today's children are influenced by fast action computer games, movies, and other such activities that incorporate sound and light effects. However, some of the older games combined elements of both competition and skill that are difficult to replicate on a computer. One (1) such game is the much loved game of beanbag toss. In beanbag toss, a bag filled with a material such as beans, corn kernels, shells, or other filler material is tossed from a toss line toward one or more targets, usually a hole in a board. A successful toss, when the bag passes through the hole, results in a score. By placing multiple different sized scoring holes through the board, different points can be awarded. Then, like in the game of darts, different ways to determine who won a game can be implemented: high score, first to a score, or the first to accumulate a given score are all possible.
The challenge of simply tossing a bag through a hole in a board should not be underrated. It can be remarkably challenging, and if it becomes too easy the challenge can be increased simply by moving the line further from the board. Since beanbag toss can be played in teams, using two (2) boards makes team play easier and the game overall faster.
In view of the foregoing a more modern version of the old bean bag toss game that incorporates lights and sounds would be beneficial.